With the rapid development of global economy, the exhaustion of resources increases day by days. Recently, the concept of environmental protection becomes much more important. In order to overcome the problems of energy shortages and also focus on the sustainable management at the same time, looking for eco-friendly, clean and effective alternative energies has become an important development direction in the industry. Among varieties of alternative energies, the research and development of chemical battery is actively invested by related industries, such that the technology of battery preparation is improved, and the battery efficiency is enhanced. Furthermore, the chemical batteries are also widely used in our daily life, such as consuming electronics, medical equipment, electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, electric cars and electric buses.
In kinds of chemical batteries, lithium batteries are widely accepted in the market and become popular because of its characteristics of high energy density, no memory effect, long cycle life and non-pollution. In addition, the batteries applying lithium manganese phosphate (LiMnPO4) as the cathode material have higher energy density, higher charging and discharging capacity, stability and safety, and advantages of rich source of raw materials and lower price, so the lithium manganese phosphate has become a cathode material of lithium batteries with high potential in development.
However, in the conventional preparation methods of lithium manganese phosphate, hydrothermal method and organic solution method are usually adopted, in which steps are more complicated. Furthermore, the preparation temperatures and the energy consumption are high in those methods, and the phase of manganese lithium phosphate is also unstable. In addition, the manganese lithium phosphate is often deemed as reactants of transition state.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a preparation method of a battery composite material and a precursor thereof to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, simplify the steps of the preparation, reduce the energy consumption, and achieve the advantages of making the phase of manganese lithium phosphate stable.